


Part 4: Secrets and lies

by Yagamisan



Series: Don't belong to anyone [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagamisan/pseuds/Yagamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knows a little more about Mia's family than she'd prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 4: Secrets and lies

Lydia avoided me. I didn’t really care, but Stiles seemed to be a bit torn. He wanted to be on Lydia’s good side, and that meant not siding with me. Now and then I would pass her in the hall and she’d give me a nasty look. I never returned it. I understood why she was angry, but I didn’t really think she had the right to be.  
\- Give her time, was Stiles’ constant advice.  
I told Peter about it and he just laughed.  
\- She’s such a brat, he said.  
I was sitting on the side of his bed, it was half past twelve. I put my sweater back on and turned towards him.  
\- At least she hasn’t told anyone else, I said, so she’s not a total jerk.  
Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was lying beside him.  
\- What does it matter? he said, what does it matter who knows?  
\- You think my parents would approve of you?  
\- I think your parents have other things on their minds.  
He wrapped his arms around me.  
\- You don’t know my parents, I said.  
He kissed my cheek.  
\- I know your dads dead, he whispered in my ear, and you’re mom is an alcoholic.  
His voice made my entire body go warm, but what he said made me uncomfortable. I sat up.  
\- That’s not true, I said loudly, you don’t know anything about my family.  
I tried to rack my brain to understand how he had found out. I never told him anything about my family.  
\- Come on, Mia, I thought we’d come further than this.  
I swallowed. I hardly ever cried, but I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I looked straight into his.  
\- You don’t know what you’re talking about, I said harshly.  
Peter shrugged.  
\- If you say so.  
He patted the bed, trying to make me lay down beside him again. Instead, I stood up.  
\- I have to go, I said, my parents are probably worried.  
I don’t know why I was trying so hard to keep up the façade when Peter obviously knew the truth. He grinned.  
\- Mia, come on.  
He stood up and grabbed my shoulders.  
\- My family is even more fucked up than yours, he said, why is it a big deal if I know about them?

I didn’t go home for the rest of the week, and at school I kept a very low profile. I was just mentally exhausted, I wasn’t in the mood to make amends with Lydia and even less trying to be supportive towards Stiles. He didn’t want to choose sides, fine, don’t. But he shouldn’t expect me to be on his side, then.  
\- We need to talk.  
Scott came up to me as I was leaving the school to go to Peters’ place.  
\- Sure, I said and stopped.  
\- Things are weird, he said, and I don’t like that. I mean… date whoever you want, but could you just talk to Lydia so everything can go back to normal?  
I let out a little laugh.  
\- Do you honestly think so? I said, Lydia is so far from forgiving me, and I’m not going to crawl for her. It doesn’t affect her who I date, so why does she care?  
Scott shrugged.  
\- Could you just please try? This is kind of tearing us all apart.  
I sighed and nodded.  
\- Sure, I’ll talk to her.  
He smiled and patted my shoulder.  
\- Thanks, he said and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I had decided to walk to Peters’ apartment, he had offered to pick me up, but I declined. I had to swing by at home and get some clothes anyway. And even though he knew about my family, I wasn’t ready to let him see them for himself. When I unlocked the door I heard a voice from the other side of the door.  
\- Is it the lost daughter that’s decided to grace us with her presence?  
Mom was standing in the hall, dressed in only a bathrobe. She was holding a cigarette and the other hand was on her hip. She was trying to look in demand, but it was just ridiculous.  
\- Don’t worry, I said, I wont stay long.  
I made my way past her and ran up to my room. I quickly grabbed some tshirts and panties and threw them into my backpack. Mom was standing in the doorway watching me.  
\- Where have you been? she said sounding more concerned than angry.  
Could she actually be sober? It was unlikely, since it was already late afternoon. She took a step into the room.  
\- Mia, I’ve… I’ve been worried about you.  
I looked at her. She was sober. She looked so vulnerable and small.  
\- Don’t worry, I said, I’m staying with Allison. We’ve got this school project and we need to work on it a lot and…  
\- Don’t lie, Mia.  
I shrugged.  
\- Fine, I said, don’t believe me. But I’m staying with Allison.  
\- When are you coming home?  
\- In a few days.  
Mom just turned around and left the room. I knew she didn’t believe me, but I really didn’t care. I was just wondering how in the world she could be sober. Maybe she was out of money. I grabbed my back pack and left.


End file.
